


Swapping Roles

by G_Potter



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, fluff?, just small talk, silly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Potter/pseuds/G_Potter
Summary: “Derek?” Casey called him in that cried voice, biting her lip.Suspicious, he threw her a look. “Yeah?”"It's just... I'm not in the mood to study."
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Swapping Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe that I’m actually posting this. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Starting to regret it in 1 2 3…

The main reason why they were both spending time together on their own will that unexpectedly sunny afternoon was quite simple to explain.

_He_ texted _her_. 

For the last few months, Derek and Casey barely had any kind of interaction around the campus, in addition to the fact that they didn't have classes in common. And Derek was apparently dedicated to mingling with his team. However, the finals just fell dangerously into their (Derek’s) laps.

He has been making progress towards the objective though. Heads down, a pile of books, and most importantly; no small talks — her conditions, of course. 

Casey was in good standing with her flashcards, and all the new study tactics she developed as a college girl. But today, especially today, Casey was not inspired by the cozy and familiar atmosphere. She turned the pages dissatisfied. She felt _strange_. And restless. Unwilling to read.

It seemed completely wrong to feel so lazy on this particular day that her stepbrother wanted to hit the books. And he definitely needed the support. Derek briefly mentioned some of his grades the moment he sank beside her, and they weren't good either by his standards.

In fact, he acted like he was doing her a favor. But even in a scenario where he didn't invite her, she _should be studying_. Otherwise, that annoying little voice fabricated by her own imaginative mind for the sole purpose of keeping her on track would not leave Casey alone once she left the classrooms weeks after.

She decided to change the textbook. Maybe that was the problem.

Well, her pencil wasn't sharped. Better fix it.

All right…

Casey sighed heavily.

Derek didn't move an inch, concentrated on reading.

She sighed again.

Nothing.

“Derek?” Casey called him in that cried voice, biting her lip.

Suspicious, he threw her a look. “Yeah?” 

"It's just... I'm not in the mood to study." 

Derek's eyes widened.

"This is new." He said as starting to frown, scanning her.

"Don't you wanna… talk?" She asked awkwardly.

Leaning over the table between them, Derek looked at her with judgment, even though his smirk always appeared as an indispensable part of his face, breaking the seriousness. “In a library, Case? Don't you think it's inappropriate?” He teased. “What gives?”

“I’m feeling unaware. Maybe I need a break? Besides, we have already done two chapters at an admirable speed.”

"Okaay," Derek pushed his notebook slowly away. “It must be hard for you not to keep pace with my genius brain. Don’t push yourself too much.”

“Derek.”

“Kidding,” He changed his posture to a relaxed one — Casey heard the chair next to her creak and knew it right away that he put his feet up. Derek also crossed his hands behind his head. " _So_? Bring something up, sis."

She straightened up excitedly.

"Alright. Let’s see… Oh! I'm wondering if that essay we have to—"

"No. No _fucking_ way, Casey. We are _not_ going on about classes.” He said exasperated, rolling his eyes.

“But—”

“Nope.”

“I- Fine!” She pouted in her better drama-queen way. “You start then. Go ahead.”

“Umm,” Stroking his chin, he was staring at the ceiling lost in thought, seemed to be taking it seriously. “Did you watch the last game—”

Casey groaned. “Hockey, Derek? _Really?_ ”

Derek dropped his hands heavily on the table in outrage.

“Just so you know, the breakaway resulted in the final goal! I swear, those guys have superpowers... or magical shakes.”

Shaking her head, she was searching in her mind for something to enrich the disaster that this conversation was being. “Hey. You might like this: Joey and I found a place that serves Kingston's best namasu-kiri! It's across town, but the coupon they have—”

“A what?”

“It’s a sushi house,”

“ _Sushi_. Right. Always with the weirdo names and weirdo foods.”

“It sounds… xenophobic, Derek.”

“It sounds… non-tasty.” He challenged.

She definitely had to lead the things here. It was her fault in the first place, this whole _talky-talk_ and _enough study for now_ kind of thing. Mainly now that he took his cell phone out, scrolling, looking bored with his head laying on his arm.

She took a deep breath.

“Lizzie sent me Simon’s pic last night,” Casey said. “He is growing up fast, isn't he?" She didn't know why she brought up this specific topic. But it didn't matter, they share a brother, for God’s sake.

(Still a small part of her finds it odd at some level).

“Indeed.” That was his answer.

The double clicks on the screen were annoying her more than the lack of interaction now.

“Oh _,_ _please_. You're better than that. Come on, entertain me, Der!” She pleaded. “Where's the guy who finds different ways to hold a girl's attention, huh?”

Hearing that, he raised his head curiously.

“How so? I’m keeping a low profile nowadays,” He said a bit proudly, straightening the sloppy posture. “Plus, you’re the one who talks nineteen to dozen, not me.”

“Terrific. Just forget it.” She shooed him off with a dismissive hand. “I can’t have a normal conversation with you.”

Casey saw the librarian out of the corner of her eye, staring at them in disapproval — even though it was just the three of them there on that side of the room.

"Maybe we have nothing to say." He pointed it out, reasonable. And _because_ he was the one acting chill and reasonably (not to mention _, scholar_ ), it made her even more pissed.

Did they... Did they really have anything to say? It has been all about war and chaos since ever, and so, when their armies were not in the field, they didn’t have a move to make? It’s… pathetic.

"Well, what do you think about my haircut? **"** Casey murmured, trying another shot.

Stretching his arms nonchalantly, Derek looked up at her. "Did you change it?"

"You didn't notice!"

He shrugged but soon enough he started to speak again, tentative as well from now on.

"Okay. Do you remember that sick party at Fred’s last week? Well, guess what! The hottie Andrew hook up with is actually sleeping with his twin and they decided to-" Derek trailed off under Casey's killer gaze.

" _De-rek_! This is not the kind of conversation you should have with a lady!"

“Shhhhhhhh!” The librarian gave a look. “The _lady_ should speak in an appropriate tone, huh?”

Casey cringed.

"I don't know, Case," He said solemnly ignoring the middle-aged woman grumbling in the background, running his hand through his hair. “I guess we have no subject in common. At least, not now."

Huffing, she sank into the chair. Derek decided to go back to his notes — and it had on observations in terrible spelling along the edges of the page. She didn’t call him out on the fact that this was far from a smart choice of organization.

It didn’t take long when Casey heard Derek's grumble as he closed the notebook.

"Congrats, you distracted me. Happy?" It made Casey roll her eyes. "Now I'm the one who needs someone to talk to!" Derek complained although he seemed to have fun.

"I’m _sorry_ ,"Casey lowered her eyes, feeling really guilty. “Joey is nowhere to be found and I have to spend my share of words of the day," She murmured, settling in the chair. "Where are your friends, by the way? I’m pretty sure I'm not your first option overall."

Increasing the smirk, Derek replied in a hoarse voice. "With yours."

Casey startled.

" _Oh_."

Blushing, she laughed. He laughed too. The exchanging glances were full of complicity and amusement.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" The librarian sizzled. " _Silence, you two!_ "

* * *

“It's just me or we got kicked out?”

Slowly, step by step, they left the building. He was not quite familiar with the study environments as Casey, but it seemed to be a bad signal for a keener.

Derek continued giving her several looks, not understanding the non-Spacey behavior. Casey, without noticing, looked up at the sky.

“It looks like a summer day, isn’t it?” She said as he barely shrugged. Now, there were ways to choose. Going to the left, are the dorms. To the right, the cafeteria, and the gym. Or, going straight, one of the exits. “Which reminds me... drinks. Do you wanna come?” Casey turned to him, gesturing to the side of the parking lot.

“Where?”

She gave him a genuine smile.

“I’m offering to pay you a beer, idiot.”

He blinked.

“O-ho! _Now_ we are talking,” He bumped his shoulder in hers, amused, almost dropping the books from her hands. “Show me the way to the gold, princess.”

They didn't bother to look for Prince in the ocean of cars though, as one of the students' favorite stops was a pub right down the corner.

“Slow down, it’s not even 6 pm. Also, I promise to reward you as soon as possible with more rounds of the study.” She assured.

“Prepare your wallet, McDonald. Don't you dare to take it back.” 

“I won’t!”

They were almost there when she turned to him again, in a sudden change of mood with her index finger pointing right into his chest.

“As soon as we arrive, I demand to know in detail how exactly my best friend, _completely out of the blue_ , is right now with one of your friends. Makes no sense to me.” Casey vented, starting to walk after a quick recovering. Then she looked back at her slow-paced stepbrother. “Umm… Derek? Something wrong?” 

“Funny you ask,” Derek finally responded, passing by her now and she couldn't catch his face anymore. “They ended up at the same bar we are going, yesterday.”

Saying that he casually pushed the bar swinging door, waiting for her. Casey, with her heart racing a mile a minute, stumbled upon the entrance. 


End file.
